


Hunter

by lukmaniah



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe-International Spying Force, Based on Resident Evil 4, First Love, Fluff, Future AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Newt is a hunter, Newt is such a mature guy, Romance, Set at Metropolitan City, Setting Place-Republic of Metropolis, Teresa is the High Chancellor, Thomas is the head commander, X-Virus, Year 2045, Zombies, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Apocalypse AU-In year 2045, the most dangerous virus in the world have infected the whole people in the city. Until, they have turned becoming zombies and they have took over the city. The people who saved from the infection have ran away from the city. Pairing-Newtmas (ThomasXNewt) Thomas is the head commander of Elite Squad while Newt is the Hunter from Heron Village.</p><p>BETA-ed version begin from Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being inspired from Resident Evil 4 game where the world has been taken over by the zombies. So, it is Thomas's journey in order to save the world from the zombies infection.
> 
> Hope enjoyed.. ^_^

**Hello readers!**

**Finally, the new Newtmas story is here!**

**With the new brand of AU story…**

**I hope you all enjoyed with my introduction chapter…**

**And don't forget to review ;)….**

…

**Chapter 1-X-Virus**

**Metropolitan City, 20 January 2045…**

A notorious and astonishing city that were located in the middle of the world's developed country called Republic of Metropolis or (ROM). The city was in completely modernised and developed with a lot of outstanding achievement. Now, there were no such vehicles that were using tyres otherwise, the technology have introduced a brand new invention where the all the vehicles will be using gravity and jet. The skyscrapers were built with nice arrangement where it built in the middle of the city. The people were very happy with the modernisation that time.

But unfortunately, a strange yet very dangerous virus called 'X-Virus' had threatened the people in the city and most of them were being affected tremendously. As the day passed, the virus got increasing and kept increasing until it enough to give effect to the whole people. Precisely, the virus have caused the city became completely paralysed. All the activities in the city have been stopped as the chaotic and deafening catastrophic replaced the scene.

The people brought chaos where they were rushing out from the city as fast as they could. A havoc scene filled the environment as a great deal of destruction occurred in a blink of eyes. The shops, the offices and even the residences were completely destroyed badly. The mirrors, the walls were broken as the fires increased more chaos to the city. Nevertheless, some of the people were decided to stay inside the city as they afraid that they will lost everything.

It was not long after a sudden incident occurred that will forced the government of the republic to close the city and quarantine the area. A group of zombies were began attacking the people as they destroyed a lot of things that have been left by them. The scientists believed that the zombies were from the people who have been infected by the X-Virus. With these assaults, the government decided to close and quarantine the city. The people were being ordered to move out and searched for a new safe place for protection.

"I declare that Metropolitan City is no longer safe to stay. As for this official announcement, the board of government during the meeting, we are now announcing that Metropolitan City has to be closed and will be quarantined. The people are being ordered to leave the city area in about 100 Kilometres from the area. We're apologised for this inconvenience cause and we will try to find the way to stop it." Robert Dorian, the President of Republic of Metropolis announced to the media at the Metro Square, the official office for the President.

… **.**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, 14 February 2045…**

The scene in the headquarters were absolutely noisy. The officers were struggling, looking for the ideas to overcome the situation that happened in Metropolitan City. The computers were operated for 24 hours every day for non-stop. They have been assigned by the government to neutralise the virus threat and the zombies in the city. All the scientists were being hired to conduct a research in making antidotes and vaccines against the virus. They were the elite member from I.S.F department.

I.S.F was a short name for 'International Spying Force'. The I.S.F department was established by the government since the reign of President Walsh Quartermain in 2035. It was located at the Metro Centre that was very close to the President's Office, Metro Square. This department has been operated for 10 years and achieved many successes. The biggest success that I.S.F ever had was, they established a multi-force system from the entire department to ensure the safety of the people of the country.

I.S.F department was led by a female named Teresa. She was a high chancellor of the department and at the same time she was the first leader of the department since it was being established. Under her rule, she established the main powerful enforcer department member called I.S.F Elite Squad Members. It was designed for the most dangerous cases that can cause a big threat to the country.

"Ma'am!The zombies started to march out from the city area!"A male officer reported to Teresa. He worked as an observer to see if there were any latest activities from the zombies through the surveillance cameras.

Then, Teresa ordered, "Tell our team to block all the way out from the city!Don't let the zombies get pass through us!"

A female officer reported, "Ma'am!Our team from the east got critical!A lot of combatants have injured and some of them were dead."

Teresa rushed to the communicator and talked through it, "The forces from the base!Go to the east area and help our team there!"

"Roger, ma'am!"

She rushed out to the controlling room to see the latest updates from the city. When she reached inside the room, she was very shocked when 52 threat alerts were blinking on the map that shown a lot of activities from the zombies around the whole city area. Finally, she reached towards dead-end and she didn't know what to do.

"We're going to lose…."She seemed had losing the faith.

Suddenly, one of the officers interrupted her, "We're still can win, ma'am!"

She looked at the officer, "Surely…how?"

"We have an elite department, remember?"

She began smiling as she got an idea of how to overcome it. Then, she got a plan and she was very confident with her plan. She called one of her subordinate to help on something. When her subordinate came, she said,

"Find Thomas!Tell him that I am needing him now!Ask him to come this instant!"

… **..**

Thomas quickly reached into the control room to meet with Teresa, his leader. Thomas or his full name, Thomas Edison was the Head Commander of the I.S.F Elite Squad. Somehow the people claimed that he's an American. He was the leader of the squad and he also was the one who made the I.S.F achieved the big success to the country. Now, Teresa was desperately needed his help to overcome the situation.

"Teresa!I'm here reporting for duty!"Thomas saluted as he reported himself for his presence.

Teresa smiled happily looking him on front of her. She also returned his salute as she began to speak, "Thomas, since Alby, Minho, Gally and Aris were busy neutralising the zombies from keep controlling the city, we've reached a damn critical situation here. The zombies doesn't want to retreat from the city and they kept attacking our forces."

Thomas replied, "They are humans just like us. But they have been infected by the X-Virus that caused them becoming in that state."

"Do you have an idea?"

He nodded, "I am certainly have an idea. Just now, I have been reported by my team member from the department that the main source of the X-Virus were firstly identified from a rural village that located far away from the city. If you don't mind, allow me to investigate there."

She had to agree with his decision, "I don't have any words except allowing you to investigate the village. But, bring Chuck also with you."

But Thomas had an another idea and he decided to go alone, "Since he's quite impressive with his expertise, I have assigned him with something. Don't worry, I'm okay going alone. Trust me with this…"

"Alright then, be safe there…and don't come back until you have found the main source of the virus. The scientists were absolutely counting on you to look for vaccine. Prepare your equipment."

They both were saluting each other before Thomas began his new journey to neutralise the zombies. He began with his journey, starting with the village that located at the North East of Republic of Metropolis.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Creepy Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas will begin his mission, starting at the creepy village known as Heron Village. The welcoming seemed yet very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thousand thanks to J Maris Medina for being my Beta Reader and helped me fixing the story. Thank you very much to her... ^_^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed with the story. ^_^

** Chapter 2-Creepy Village **

** Heron Village, Andromeda District, North East Republic of Metropolis… **

Thomas rushed to the reported location of where the source of the X-Virus that caused catastrophes to the country. It was located at the rural village that took 200 Kilometers from the Metropolitan City. He went there with two polices from Andromeda Police Department by a patrol car. Thomas had prepared with the whole equipment including arms and medicine in case he had an emergency.

An hour later, the patrol car has reached the village. Thomas looked at the signboard that seemed to be the starting point of the area. It was called Heron Village, a peaceful place yet it looks lonely and creepy. As the car ran further in, unfortunately, at front was a dead-end road. Luckily, they found a village at the end of the road. Perhaps there were people there.

"Hey, Thomas…maybe you should check around that village?" said one of the policemen.

Thomas agreed, "You're right, both of you should wait right here. We don't know what is going to happen."

The other policeman laughed satirically. He teased the elite commander, "Don't worry, you twat. We're still here and we’ve already located the place. Just get your ass out there and check for people."

Thomas sighed as he ignored them and got out from the patrol car. He walked towards the village. He felt a bit suspicious with the surroundings. The scene was filled with creepy, emptiness, as though the happiness had succumbed to the darkness. A strange feeling kept lingering around him as the feeling got stronger once he got closer to the village.

He pulled out the handgun from his gun pocket as he ready with any bad possibilities after that. He looked through an open window to see if there was anyone inside.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

All he got was disappointment, there were no responds from the inside. So, he decided to enter the house to investigate. When he reached the door, he noticed that the door wasn't locked. Thomas walked straight to the living room with a gun ready on his hands.

What a relief to him when he noticed a man in the living room. The man was doing something with the firewood, liked he was cutting the woods. He put off the gun and walked closer to the male villager.

“Excuse me, Sir?" He greeted.

The villager had put down the axe on the floor and turned to Thomas. His face was filled with hatred. Thomas thought that he was angry for entering inside without a permission from him. So, he ignored that feeling and kept with his investigation.

"I wanted to ask if you know anything about the X-Virus." Thomas asked as he took out a photo of X-Virus and showed it to him.

"Qué es lo que te importa que el virus? Usted no tiene derecho a saber sobre él!"

He was speaking Spanish. Thomas was shocked. He knew, the majority of the language in the country was English and French. But, how exactly could a new community go in the country?

Thomas knew that he was speaking in Spanish but he doesn't understand the language. So, he just put away the photo inside his pocket as he said, "O-Oh, sorry about that."

The villager quickly grabbed his axe and he tried assaulting him. But, Thomas noticed it quickly and dodged the attack. He then quickly grabbed his gun and shot straight at the man’s heart. The man fell down and died on the exact spot.

A few seconds after that, he heard a lorry was moving outside and it was hitting with something until he heard a loud friction from the tire. He quickly ran back to the car to see if they were alright. When he reached the car, he was too late when the car was gone but it leaving the tire tracks. He followed the tracks until it ended at the cliff. He saw a patrol car was being pushed to the cliff and fell down on the river. He was utterly shocked.

"Shit!"

He decided to contact with Teresa on the Headquarters.

_ Thomas: Teresa…there's bad news. The patrol men have been killed by the lorry. Something went wrong with the people here. _

_ Teresa: It would be too late if you go back here now. _

_ Thomas: What should I do? Continue on with the investigation? _

_ Teresa: We don't have any choice. Keep going with the investigation. Looking from the map, 300 meters from your spot, there is a village town on your east. Head towards there and see if there are any activities there. _

_ Thomas: Got it! _

…

** The Village Town **

15 minutes later, Thomas finally got arrived at the village town, he saw the people were doing their daily activities. He looked at them from afar while hiding behind a tree, not far from the village town. He took out his binoculars and he scoped them.

_ Thomas: Looks like they are doing the usual, Teresa. _

_ Teresa: Be careful, Thomas. We don't know their true intentions. _

_ Thomas: Copied that. _

He left the tree and walked to the middle of the village. Unfortunately, his presence was not greeted well by the villagers. Each one of them started taking scoops, forks, axes, and others. They were going to attack him.

"Oh God, this isn’t good," Thomas murmured.

He took out his gun and began to shoot them one by one. But every time he shoots, the villagers increases. His ammo was about to run out.

"Great! Now my bullet is under critical!"

But, he kept shooting them. When he realized that he couldn't afford to comprehend them. He saw a village house that the door was opened. He decided to take cover inside and quickly closed the door. He slid off the drawer to the door as a defender.

It wasn’t long before the villagers started to get more aggressive. He heard a grumbling voice from the villagers as they talked to each other in Spanish.

" _Romper esa puerta!"_

" _Usted! ir allá y romper las ventanas!"_

He could see that he couldn't hold for so long because the villagers could break into the house anytime. Inconspicuously, a villager appeared from the toilet with an axe on his hand.

He swung his axe as he said, _"vas a morir monstruo humano! morir!"_

Thomas couldn't do anything because he was trapped between the walls. His gun was out of bullet and he doesn't have any bullets in his pocket. He closed his eyes, giving up.

** BANG! **

Thomas heard a shot that seemed like it was from a shotgun. Opening his eyes, he saw the villager was down on the ground totally dead from the shot. He was confused and curious of where the shot came from.

Suddenly…

" _Damn you bloody zombie! Are you alright, mate?"_

** To Be Continued…. **


	3. Newt, 'The Hunter'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this moment, Thomas started to have a partner known as Newt. Newt volunteered himself to join him in the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that J Maris Medina, my Beta-Reader helped me in fixing my story.
> 
> But I hope that you all enjoyed with the story. ^_^

**Chapter 3-Newt, 'The Hunter'**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, Republic of Metropolis.**

Teresa was watching through all the video footages from Metropolitan City. She was utterly surprised when the forces have been defeated by the zombies and were breaking inside the defense zone. The Elite Squad Members were dying of plans and ideas on overcoming the zombie threats. Gally, Minho, Alby and Aris respectively reported from their zone with a disappointing response. The visual from the computer showed the 'Red Code' warning sign. All the I.S.F assets have been employed and a lot of squads have been killed.

"Ma'am! What do we do next?" An observer crew asked Teresa while typing something on the keyboard.

Teresa replied, "Looks like we would have to use our emergency dome. It should block them from being out of the city for a long while."

"Order all forces to retreat from the city and return back to the base." She continued.

"Roger, Ma'am!"

All of the observers were pressing the red button at the same time. The surveillance cameras showed that the emergency dome was rising from the underground. One of the officers ordered the whole forces to return back to the base. With an instant response from the forces, they retreated from the area and headed back to the Metro Square.

"All forces have retreated, Ma'am."

Teresa nodded as she replied, "Good. Excellent job everyone. Now, you may all return back to your homes. I will go to the Elite Squad Department and watch out for Thomas. Switch off the generators. Come back for a latest update tomorrow." She walked out from the controlling room and headed to the Elite Squad Department.

Once Teresa arrived at the department, she could only hear a sound of deafening silence, with only the soft sounds from the generators and machines. The observers were only watching Thomas through the coordinates on the map on the computer visual. She walked closer to Chuck, one of the youngest operation officer who was responsible on retrieving the information from Thomas.

"What's the update so far, Chuck?"

Chuck typed something on the computer and then something appeared. He answered, "Thomas has entered into Village Town. Looks like that he had encountered a large group of … zombies."

Teresa observed the data on the computer, "Looks like the villagers there also have been infected by the Virus. Unbelievable."

"Yeah, looks like Thomas had a hard time there."

Teresa smiled at him. "Keep updating with the news, okay?"

Chuck cheerfully answered, "Yes, Ma'am!"

She looked up on the big computer display. A red dot, indicating that Thomas was still at the Town.

"…Thomas, solve this case quickly."

**...**

**Village Town, Heron Village...**

_'Are you alright, mate?'_ A male voice asked Thomas while holding a shotgun on his hands.

Thomas looked at that male and how shocked was he when he was suddenly met with a young blond teenager. Thomas didn't think that he would be one of the zombies. He seemed like a normal human without being infected by the virus.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright...j-just, I'm out of bullets. Thank you for saving me." Thomas smiled, shakenly.

The blond offered his hand and helped Thomas get up. Then, both of them were smiling at each other as it was their first meeting.

But it was not long when the zombies have destroyed the windows and the drawers. They climbed inside the house through the windows. They wanted to get Thomas straight to kill him but the blond didn't allow them to do that.

"These bloody dead people are really getting on my nerves." The blond sighed, tired of the zombies. He readied his shotgun and started to shoot them.

"Take this wankers!" He cries as he shoots the zombies as if he had infinite bullets from his shotgun. He kept shooting them one by one to ensure that no zombie can enter the house.

Thomas got worried, afraid the boy would run out of bullets.

 "You'll going to run out of bullets if you still keep shooting them. Save it for the next encounter..."

But the blond disagreed with him. He replied as he kept focusing to the zombies, "Don't worry about me, gentleman. Worry about yourself." He took out some bullets from his porch bag and threw them at him. "Look behind you!"

Thomas caught the bullets and he began reloading his gun. Turning around and Thomas started shooting the zombies. The zombies seemed to be increasing much more.

A thousand of questions lingers around the commander's mind about the blond. He wanted to know more about him. Thomas decided to get to know the boy when this is done. But now, he had to focus on defending himself instead of worrying about the blond.

"Bloody hell! Die you dead people! Die!" The blond shoots, taking out another mini shotgun on his right side.

Thomas was really impressed with his ability of shooting the target. Every time he shot, it always reached the target especially on the heart, never missed even once. He thought that he could really become a well-known sharpshooter.

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of a bell was heard from outside. All the zombies stopped attacking the both of them. Weirdly, they suddenly dropped their weapons and walked out from the house.

"W-What just happened?" Confusion filled Thomas’ mind.

The blond answered, "It must be the bell sound from the church."

**...**

After the zombies have retreated from the house, both of them were taking a short time to get a short rest, while reloading their own weapons. Thomas used the moment to get to know him better.

"You're really awesome in shooting, I see? What’s your name?"

The blond smiled proudly, putting back his shotguns at his behind. He introduced himself, "My name is Newton Isaac, but people call me Newt. I'm from this village and I'm working as a hunter. Newt, the Hunter!"

"You must have become a hunter for a long time, right?" Thomas casually asked.

Newt nodded, "Of course! Hunting is my life and nothing could separate us both."

Then he continued, "Wow… You have a cool outfit. I assume that you're not from here. Who are you and where are you from? Because a person like you is likely a stranger to us."

Thomas introduced himself, "Oh, I'm Thomas, Thomas Edison. I'm the head commander of the Elite Squad Force from I.S.F Department. I have been assigned to investigate about the X-Virus that have turned these people into zombies. I'm from Metropolitan City."

Suddenly, Newt blurts out, "Oh, some parts of the city closed down because the people have been infected by the virus."

Thomas nodded.

“So, that's why they’re like this. Bloody hell, damn that virus. Attacking my people and turning them into awful creatures. Who is the person that is behind this?"

"That's why I was sent here to investigate. I will then bring the virus back to the headquarters to make research. Then, the scientists can create a vaccine to cure the people." Thomas stated.

Then, Thomas asked him, "Want to join me on this adventure? I mean, the investigation…"

Newt smiled widely, as he agreed to join him. Happily, Newt responded "There aren’t any reasons from stopping me to join you. It is my pleasure to help you with your investigation." Then, they both shake hands each other, as their first cooperation between the elite squad and the hunter.

"Nice to meet you, Newt." Thomas grinned happily.

Newt replied cheerfully, "Nice to meet you too."

With that, they prepared for their weapons before they continued with the investigation. Thomas knew that he didn't have a lot of time and he had to accomplish the mission before everything was too late. With Newt as a partner there with him, there would not be a reason to retreat from conducting a mission.

_Thomas-Teresa, I am about to pass through the village town now._

_Teresa-Good job Thomas, be careful out there. Once you get that virus sample, the chopper will pick you up at the end of the village area on your north._

"Come on, Newt. Let's move. We have to get out of here."

Thomas put his gun inside his pocket as readied the equipment on his tactical vest.

Newt put his shotgun on his back, along with the bullets on his porch bag. He nodded.

"Let's go."

With that, Thomas continued his mission alongside his new partner to get the sample from the target area. Their relationship as partners had just begun.

**To Be Continued**


	4. First Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas started to feel strange towards Newt. Could it be...love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallllllly want to say a THOUSAND THANKS to my Beta Reader, J Maris Medina for helping me fixing the story. I am truly appriciate her help!!!Thank you very much!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed with the next chapter.

**Chapter 4-First Love?**

**Village Farm, 5:00 p.m.**

**\---Previously---**

It has been a month since the X-Virus attacked the people in Heron Village and the state in Metropolitan City got worse. The government have employed all of the country's assets to contain the zombies from spreading to the whole area. One of the main assets is the service of the I.S.F Department Force that had been assigned to overcome them but unfortunately, it was a dead-end for the forces.

The high chancellor of I.S.F, Teresa, had an idea to stop the worst scourge in history. Finally, she assigned the high commander of I.S.F Elite Squad, Thomas Edison, to investigate the main source of the virus that seemed to originate from Heron Village.

Thomas was still in a progress investigating the village area, when he had been attacked by a group of villagers that have been turned into zombies because of the X-Virus. His gun was running out of bullets. It was a matter between life and death. Thomas were a few inches short from being stabbed with an axe by a zombie that was behind him.

Fortunately, a blonde male teenager saved him by shooting that zombie with his shotgun. He was Newton Isaac where he worked as a hunter. He and Thomas were working together on overcoming the attack around them. When a bell rang, that somehow caused the zombies to stop attacking them and walked away, going to who knows where. Since then, Thomas and Newt agreed to work together and they continued on with the journey to investigate the virus.

**\--Currently--**

"You're not afraid that you're doing this alone?" Newt curiously asked.

Thomas shook his head, grinning proudly as he answered, "Nope, I'm brave enough to investigate alone. I'm the High Commander of Elite Squad, remember?"

Newt giggled, happy to be with Thomas. "Of course. You're abso-bloody-lutely cool!”

"But you're also happy being a hunter right?"

Newt nodded, "That’s right. Being a hunter has always been my job. I’m good at it and it gives a good check, alright."

Thomas also felt very happy when he being with him. He feels at ease when Newt’s around. Although Thomas just met him for the first time, he wants to get closer to him. He really wanted to be by his side at all times.

**...**

A few minutes later, they both have reached the village farm. The place was very creepy, foggy, and dreadful. It was a dead place. They could only hear the sound of the breeze around the farm.

"Honestly, Newt… I don’t feel good here." Thomas shivered, afraid. He folded his arms and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm frightened enough to be in such a bloody place like this." Newt agrees.

But Thomas had to complete the mission so he kept moving.

Newt and Thomas walks together slowly. Keeping their eyes open for threats but they couldn’t see their surroundings well due to the damp fog.

"I’ve never had the experience of such fear as a hunter before." Newt mindlessly told Thomas.

Thomas replied, "Worst that I’ve experienced was when my team and I were confronting the cruelest gang in the Nightlight District. They wanted to take over the district and claimed for independence."

"Well, at least you had that experience. Compared to me, nothing." Newt sulked, he envied the commander a bit.

Thomas laughed as he calmed his partner, "Aww, don't be like that, Newt. It’s just a small mission and this would be my biggest mission throughout my career… You know? Being a hunter was my dream when I was a child. Because the hunter was brave and excellent in shooting, just like you."

For the first time in Newt's life, He blushed. Happy with compliment, it made him proud to have been a hunter. He would never forget Thomas’ words of encouragement.

"T-Thank you, Thomas." Newt smiled shyly at Thomas.

Thomas replied, "You’re welcome, Newt."

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined. Zombies appeared from inside the barn, rest house and underwater from the small lake. Thomas and Newt quickly readied their weapons and started targeting them.

"I wish I would never find this village again if the people ever become like this again." Newt murmured.

Thomas asked, "Feeling regret?"

Newt smiled as he turned at him, "You should know my facial expression. Bloody shuck!"

The zombies started getting closer. Thomas and Newt began shooting the zombies one by one. They shot them with so much force that many zombies fell.

They knew that for their upcoming journeys, the threats would always be the same as it was now. So, they had to make sure that all of their equipment were enough.

After the zombies in the area have been neutralized, both of them decided to rest since the sun was about to set.

"I think it's time for us to have a rest for a while. We will continue early in the morning." said Thomas as he put his gun back inside his gun pocket.

Newt agreed, "Alright, Thomas. Moreover, I went out hunting for almost a day but unfortunately, I didn't get anything..."

Thomas grinned. They just packed off their equipment and they continued walking for a few hundred meters until they finally found a small yet beautiful cottage. They thought that the cottage could be a temporary shelter for replenishing their energy at least until tomorrow.

Once they got inside the cottage, they found that there was nobody inside. It was empty. It seemed like the owner of the cottage have left the place for long time. Despite of the emptiness, it gave them at least some advantages where they could use the whole furniture for cooking, resting, bathing, and finding peace.

"We can stay here until tomorrow." Newt said.

Thomas nodded, "Yup!"

**...**

When the night appeared, they used the time to replenish the energy as they made some upgrade on their weapons. While waiting for the light dinner to be ready, they took turns cleaning themselves. Afterwards, Newt wore his usual clothes back and walked to the kitchen to finalize the cooking. While Thomas was doing a little research about the virus and the background of the village as he made some arrangement on his gun.

Newt came to the bedroom and said, "Thomas, dinner is ready."

Thomas looked at him. He smiled happily as he replied, "Wow! You can cook?"

Newt blushed a bit but he got himself under control, "Just a light meal. Bloody hell, I should become a mum then?"

Thomas laughed uncontrollably until a tear fell down from his eyes. He wiped his eyes as he said cheerfully, "I apologize, Newt. Y-Yeah! I'm coming now."

Newt also had a small laugh at his own joke. He thought, "Me become a mum? Oh, what the hell am I babbling about? It's just a metaphorical theory that could kill me."

Both of them enjoyed the meals that has been prepared. It only took a short time when they returned back into the bedroom.

"Where do you want to sleep, Thomas? It's okay if you want to sleep on the bed. I’ll just take the floor since the inside cupboard is a Toto." Asked Newt.

Thomas objected, "No! I don't want you to sleep on the floor. It's not fair! You can sleep on the bed beside me. It's big enough for both of us."

Newt blushed again and this time, he turned away, pretending to look elsewhere. He wanted to hide his blush. When Newt calmed down, he looked back at the commander and he said, "Beside you? Are you sure?"

Thomas laughed, "What? You think I will doing something inappropriate to you? Newt, honestly... You're really cute, smart, and handsome but I won't do anything to you."

Newt blushed again. His blush got redder and darker than the first blush that he had just now. He never thought about himself throughout his life and it was the first time he was being admired and praised by someone. He looked down for a while, feeling shy with his partner.

Then, he shyly answered, "O-Okay, then...I-I will sleep beside you."

He walked slowly to the right side of the bed. He took off his shoes and began climbing on the bed. Thomas giggled at his actions, thinking that Newt looked like he never lied on a bed with another male in his life.

"Good night, Thomas..." Newt said and laid down on the bed.

"E-Eh? We haven't talk about anything yet." Thomas giggled again.

"We have to continue tomorrow morning. Better if we rest from now."

Thomas knew that Newt was very shy of all sudden. But it doesn't matter to him because maybe, it was his first time being alone with a same gender. Perhaps, he also was feeling a bit uncomfortable and insecure. He just smiled and a few minutes later, he laid down his head on the pillow and turned off the light.

Before he went off to sleep, he stole a glance at Newt for a while. It seemed he was already sleeping.

He said slowly and softly, "Newt, what I said just now...I really meant it. I'm really impressed with you, your outstanding ability and your credibility as a hunter. You're the best hunter that I've never seen before. You're also really cute. You're...the first person… that I began to fall in love with."

He smiled a bit, staring at his face for the last time. With that thought, Thomas wanted to kiss his forehead. But he just had to forget his wish because it could never happen. He adjusted himself and finally, he drifted himself into a deep slumber.

But… Newt wasn't really sleeping. In truth, he was a late sleeper and he was just pretending to be asleep. He opened his eyes. He was really shocked with Thomas's confession just now.

"You really...mean it?" He said inside his heart.

**…To be continued...**


	5. George De' Castellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A middle-aged man appeared inside the cathedral, telling Thomas and Newt further about the X-Virus. While both of them were entirely suspicious with him. His name was George De' Castellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, umm...I've got nothing to say since this story will be keep going on. So, thank you very much to J Maris Medina for betaing my story. ^_^

** Chapter 5 - George De' Castellar **

It was a beautiful morning after going through an awful situation yesterday for both, Newt and Thomas. It didn’t change anything at all. The environment was still the same. No sound of chirping birds, nor cocking roosters. The area was quiet and isolated. It left a creepy vibe when being there. Doubt and curiosity lingered in their thoughts as their hearts beat rapidly. That kind of feeling were being experienced by both Newt, and Thomas.

Thomas and Newt woke up early in order to continue the investigation. So, they quickly prepared their routines and readied their equipment.

"Let's go, Newt!" Thomas yelled at Newt who was currently drinking water in the kitchen. After that, he heard a respond from him that saying, "I'm coming!"

Newt rushed from the kitchen and joined him at the main door. He grabbed his shotguns and put it on his back. He checked his porch bag to ensure that he got a sufficient equipment for the upcoming journey. He smiled softly.

Thomas grinned as he asked him curiously, "Feeling excited?"

Newt nodded happily. He folded his arms on his chest as he responded, "Bloody hell! Absolutely excited! You know what? I'm starting to like shooting the zombies! It’s very challenging and exciting rather than going deeper inside the forest and hunt for an animal. I got nothing but arse!"

"Yeah! With your extraordinary ability, you may be a famous sharpshooter one day." Thomas praised him, making Newt blush faintly.

The blond could only thank him for the compliment. He just looked at his back for the last time to ensure that he has grabbed his shotguns. Then, he turned back to Thomas and said,

"Come on, Thomas. Let's go!"

Thomas agreed and they began leaving the house. They walked, heading to the north of the village. The lives of the people were in Thomas' hand since he will save them and return the harmonious Metropolitan City back to normal. Thomas knew that he couldn't wait for any longer when he received a news where the forces have retreated to because their assets were decreasing gradually. So, he has to find the virus soon and return back to headquarters as quick as he could.

…

** Heron Village Cathedral, North Heron Village. **

It had been 30 minutes since they have walked from the main village area. Finally, they arrived at the north point of the Heron Village where they saw a cathedral a few metres at front. It was a usual place for Newt but not for Thomas, he was astonished with the building. How beautiful the building was, huge and colourful. Unfortunately, since the villagers have been infected by the virus, the cathedral became lonely and quiet.

"This is the north point of the village." Said Thomas, looking at his GPS.

"What's the threat that you got?" Newt asked as he took a glance towards the device.

Thomas shook his head, looking towards their surroundings. He saw nothing wrong with the area. But, his device indicated the exact opposite.

"I’m not sure. There's nothing in this area but my device keeps showing that there are threats here."

He took out his communicator and contacted Teresa from headquarters. A few seconds later, she was on the line.

_ Thomas - Teresa, are you on the line? _

_ Teresa - *noise*, I'm currently on the line, Thomas. What can I help you with? _

_ Thomas - I just want a confirmation from your data. My GPS indicator showed that there are threats around here. But I don’t see anything. Nothing at all. _

_ Teresa - *silent for moment* There seems to be no threats on the area. Something must be wrong with your GPS. _

_ Thomas - Weird…my indicator had gone haywire, I guess? _

_ Teresa - It may be right, it may be wrong. I suggest you be aware with the surroundings. _

_ Thomas - Copy that! _

At once, Newt looked at Thomas. “Who’s that?”

Thomas answered, "Oh, I just contacted my leader, the Chancellor of the I.S.F Department, Teresa. She is the person that is responsible on taking care of the zombies' threat at Metropolitan City. So, anything that happens to me, needs to be reported back to her."

"So, what is going on though?" Newt got curious.

The head commander broke his curiosity. He replied, "It's nothing. Something’s wrong with my GPS analyser. The threats may or may not be here at all."

"We should be on the lookout then, Ay?"

Thomas agreed.

The sky turned dark along with the clouds, showing that the rain will begin anytime soon. It would affect their investigation because time would be wasted. Unfortunately, they didn't make it out before the rain fell.

"Oh, God! It's raining." Newt sighed.

Thomas looked up angrily unto the sky as the rain was falling to his face. He couldn't clearly see the sky. "Shit! This weather is wasting our time."

Then, Newt suggested, "Let's head for shelter. Maybe staying in the cathedral for a moment would be good…at least until the rain stopped."

The elite commander had to agree with his partner. Thomas was thinking about his equipment that was full of electrical devices.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get inside the cathedral."

…

Thomas and Newt both quickly ran inside the cathedral because the rain was getting stronger. At first, the door was locked but luckily Thomas had been taught on how to pick doors, locks, etc. He quickly took out a small wire and he rolled it once.

After he made the door opened, they rushed inside and they quickly closed the door and locked it instantly.

They slanted on the wall as they huffed out in exhaustion. What a disappointment. They couldn’t continue their investigation. But what could they do? They have to stay in the cathedral until the rain let out.

"Bloody hell! How can we continue this if the rain keep 'attacking' the earth?" Newt murmured angrily.

Thomas huffed a bit while he replied, "I-I don't know…maybe because of the meteorological reason."

Again, Newt murmured. "Maybe I should use my shotgun to shoot the clouds then?"

"How can you shoot the clouds? It’s just a cloud." Thomas laughed mannerly.

But, the blond still didn't feel comfortable. He was mad. "Maybe my arse should be my shelter so we can continue the investigation."

Thomas laughed again. Newt's joke made his heart felt tickled and it made him burst out laughing. He couldn’t decide whether Newt is insane or an idiot. Yet, he thought both would be very suitable for Newt.

Suddenly, as Thomas and Newt were very busy, a middle-age man appeared from the right side of the cathedral hallway and stood at the stage. They didn’t notice not before he spoke in a soft voice.

"The virus will soon be spread to the whole world."

Thomas and Newt stumbled with words as they looked towards the stage. Surprise evident on their faces. They frowned when they heard the word 'virus' and 'spread to the whole world'.

"Who the hell are you?" Newt asked him angrily.

"The X-Virus, the most magnificent creature will change the world into a better one. The catastrophic of the Metropolitan City is only the first step in conquering the world. The zombies are all being ordered by me to attack that place. And now…the process will be complete very soon." The man continued saying, ignoring Newt’s question.

Thomas asked harshly, "Answer me! Who the fuck are you?!"

The man was wearing a black robe, red cape and black shoes. He introduced himself as,

"My name is… George De' Castellar."

** To Be Continued… **


	6. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confronted with George Casteller, the ex-ISF scientist who had been sacked by Teresa because of his past mistake. He wanted revenge where he was the one who created the X-Virus. But, suddenly...a strange thing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that this story got fixed with the help of my beta readers ^_^. This time, I want to say thousand thanks to my new Beta Reader, LightPhyre for helping me fixing the chapter, I am completely appreciated it.
> 
> This is her link.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7372113/

**Chapter 6-Abduction**

_Heron Cathedral, Heron Village…_

Heron Village was being hit by severe weather. The heavy rain had been falling on the whole region for a few days now. The thunder and lightning was prominent in the sky throughout the flare of bad weather. It had only been getting more extreme as the rain water soaked into the ground and the sky got darker. Plus, the village was becoming emptier since the villagers turned into zombies due to being infected by the X-Virus. And not just the whole of Heron Village, but to the most developed city in the Republic of Metropolis, Metropolitan City.

Speaking of the infection, Thomas and Newt were both meeting with a middle aged man at this moment. The man was talking in science-gibberish that they couldn't understand at all. They assumed that he was talking about the virus infection, as they knew that the man had information on it. His name was George De' Castellar, and he hadn't yet exposed any details about himself unless it was absolutely necessary. He had only said his name, and it seemed all he was prepared to talk about was his findings on the virus and its spread. And even so, he seemed reluctant to talk anyway. Other than that, the two boys knew nothing about Mr. De'Castellar.

"What do you know about the virus, George?" Thomas asked with curiosity that was lingering in his mind. This man had information that he needed, but something about him put Thomas on edge.

George laughed, thinking that Thomas must be out of his mind. "Hahahaha! You're a fool, Mr. Thomas! You're a head commander from the I.S.F Department— a brave and outstanding person, not to mention a leader for others to follow blindly behind. But, unfortunately, you're also a wicked and horrible commander. Such blindness…"

Thomas got angry with the man's words. It was unnecessary to provoke him, unless George had other intentions. Thomas just got the feeling that he was disliked by the man. "Choose your words more carefully, George! I'm only here to ask you about the virus!"

Newt was standing firm alongside him. He had the funny feeling that something was wrong with George. Not as if there was something physically or mentally wrong with the man, although he didn't rule that out, either. But it was more along the lines that George had other plans on his mind. Maybe he was here for another reason, besides the seemingly good intent of helping them with his knowledge on the virus. And Newt felt that whatever was going to happen next, it was going to happen soon.

He leaned over and whispered into his friend's ear. "Thomas, be careful. I sense that something's not quite right with this guy."

Thomas nodded and he whispered back to his partner, "What can you sense?"

"I don't know but something not right with this whole situation. I just want you to be careful. I don't get the feeling that he's actually on our side."

George cut them off. Obviously, he could tell that they were whispering to each other, and his face read that he was getting annoyed. "The X-Virus is an imitation from an enormous yet dangerous virus called Rabies. It's also infected to the entirety of the population within the city limits and also in this awful village. I couldn't believe it, but the result of it was such an excellent one."

Newt jumped. "So?! You're the one who caused this catastrophe?!"

George just laughed. He was very happy with the fact that they understood what he was trying to say. "Yes! I'm the one who created the X-Virus and caused this catastrophe in both areas. You should have realized sooner, seeing as I'm the only one that could make such a powerful virus."

Thomas was silent for a while, stumbled by the disclosure given by George himself. When he thought back of his memories of the past, he suddenly remembered something. He was even more shocked as he gasped from what he suddenly remembered.

Newt looked at him anxiously. "T-Tommy, w-what's wrong?"

"I-It can't be…him… this…George…" Thomas was trembling in shock.

"Do you know this guy?"

"G-George De' Castellar, he was a great scientist in Metropolitan City a few years ago. He also was an ex-leader of the scientists in the Research and Development Department from I.S.F Headquarters. He was the one responsible for creating an experimental vaccine for Rabies that attacked the people in the country 2 years ago. But the experiment failed and Teresa went mad with him. I remember she fired him without any further investigation."

Newt put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "T-That's….the story..."

George laughed again. "Finally, you remembered me, Thomas! Yes! I am the one who created the X-Virus. I used to be a great scientist. But your shitty Chancellor had fired me because of a small failure. Unluckily for them, I held onto my research, and I was able to create my masterpiece."

Thomas was trembling. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger. "W-Why, George? W-Why did you do it?"

George clenched his teeth, as he was keeping a deep anger of his own in his heart. He expressed it finally. "You know what? You and your people in the department are the most foolish people in the world. You all wanted to kick me out without any reason and you finally did it because of that small mistake. It could have been fixed. I could have fixed it, but your fucking Chancellor threw me out of the department. You know what?! I lost everything in this world, and my work was the one thing I had going for me! I just wanted to finish my research. My income stopped, I couldn't afford to keep my house and my property with the taxes and the debts I owed, and my family abandoned me. All because of people like you.

"But there is one thing you must know, Thomas! I.S.F will become mine soon and I will use the power of the company to destroy the government and create my own empire! THE MIGHTY De'CASTELLAR EMPIRE!"

Thomas shouted. "STOP DREAMING, GEORGE! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WORLD!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS TO DO WHATEVER I WANT! YOU'RE JUST INTERRUPTING MY PLAN! BETTER IF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR SHITTY MOTHERFUCKING HEADQUARTERS AND PREPARE TO DIE THERE!"

He plucked at his fingers and his action made the two boys confused. He said, "That blonde will be quite useful for me." He laughed uncontrollably.

Thomas looked at Newt and then he looked back at George. "What do you want with him?! He's my partner and he's not some puppet for you to use! He's MINE!"

Newt blinked a few times when Thomas said that he belonged to him. He didn't think deeper about it but he jumped to the conclusion that he was hiding something. He decided to put that confusing thought away and focus on the situation. He straightened and glared at George, "You don't have the right to take me as your 'dog'! Bloody hell! I'm not some animal for you to order around, wanker!"

"Then…" George closed his eyes, bowing his face downward. He began to smile awkwardly, his face distorting a bit with the expression. He opened his eyes and said, "Accept the gift from me… please enjoy it…"

Suddenly, zombies appeared from the backstage of the cathedral. They were coming out from both directions, left and right. Thomas and Newt didn't talk much anymore. They instantly brought out their weapons and quickly aimed at the zombies. They fired when they had clear shots.

"Thomas…. you.. just said.. that I'm.. yours?" Newt asked him curiously.

Thomas frowned, focusing sharply on the zombies as he reloaded his gun. "No time for that conversation, Newt. We need to neutralize these disgusting creatures first."

"You mean…human?" Newt smiled sarcastically.

Thomas looked at him, "Whatever they are…we need to neutralize them first.."

"O-Okay…even it is still doesn't answer my question." Newt nodded even though he didn't get an answer to his question.

The zombies were getting closer but they were ready with their reloaded weapons. Then, they started shooting them.

George was gone.

**…**

"Good, now the zombies have been neutralized."

Thomas was glad when the zombies were finally defeated.

"You're really great at shooting, Newt. For real… You know, I've never seen a person who can shoot about 100 yards off in an instant without even aiming at the target, and then drop a zombie like that. I mean the cathedral is very huge and wide. But you're a straight shot." Thomas praised Newt, feeling amazed with his performance.

Newt replied shyly, "W-Well…I'm a hunter and it is my expertise. Shooting is my life!"

Newt still wanted an answer to his previous question. "I want to ask you something…what did you mean when you said that I'm yours? Are you hiding something from me?" He was getting more and more curious and he wanted an answer from him this instant.

"When did I say that?" Thomas scratched his head, making it seem like he didn't remember ever saying such a thing.

Newt tried to insist. He knew what he'd heard, and he wasn't backing down this time. "Better you answer me with the truth, Thomas… wanker! Don't make hell for yourself!"

Thomas paused for a moment.

"Actually… Newt… the truth is…"

Suddenly…

**PANG!**

_**To Be Continued…** _


	7. Final Resurgence (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas found out that Newt was disappeared once he realised from unconsciousness. And shockingly, he had been brought to an unknown area. Where he could be at? And where was Newt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then, Sorry for the lateness because i'm literally busy with college assignments. You know, maritime student...so a lot of things to do.  
> But I'm glad that the next chapter has finished.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader LightPhyre for fixing my chapter. Thousands of credits to her. ^_^

**Chapter 7-Final Resurgence (Part 1)!**

**Somewhere in an unknown area…**

" _Urrrgghhh, where am I?"_

Thomas woke up in pain when he felt a strong stinging in his jaw. He felt as if someone had punched him in the face. Maybe that was why he'd fainted… He got up and he touched his jaw softly, testing the tender area with his fingers. He felt a bump and noticed a bit of swelling around the area as well.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't in Heron Village. Someone had brought him somewhere unfamiliar. He'd never seen this place before. It was filled with cranes and containers, like some kind of construction site. The environment at the time was still quite extreme because of the heavy rain and lightning. He couldn't tell if the storm had been going on for a while, or if he just hadn't been out for long.

The wind blew strongly. Thomas slowly stood and walked forward to take a look around. All he could see was a wide body of water that was turbulent from the dark sky and eerie weather.

He took out his GPS analyzer to check how far he was from Heron Village, but the GPS showed that he was currently quite a goodly distance from the village. It also showed that he was in an abandoned port at the East of the Republic of Metropolis. He was currently in North Deck Island City, from the Deck Island District.

"How did I get here? It's so far from the village…" Thomas asked himself. He checked his analyzer again to make sure that the device was showing the correct location. The device wasn't malfunctioning. He was really at the island.

Thomas contacted Teresa from the headquarters. Luckily, the weather wasn't so bad that it interfered with communications.

_"Teresa, are you on the line?"_

_*white noise*_

_"Chancellor Teresa?"_

_*white noise*_

_Thomas waited for a response._

_"Yes, Thomas?" *white noise* "... I'm here!"_

_"Oh, thank god…"_

_*white noise*_

_"Where have you been?!You suddenly disappeared off the radar for 8 hours…"_

_"I don't know, someone must have hit me in the back and I fainted. Now I'm in North Deck Island, but don't ask me how I got here."_

_"I don't know but…" *white noise* "…you need to…" *white noise*_

_"Teresa! You're breaking up! I can't hear you…"_

_"Thomas, you must…" *white noise*_

_"Teresa!"_

Unfortunately, the contact was disconnected coincidentally. Thomas groaned madly when the weak coverage line interrupted their conversation.

"Shit!"

Suddenly, another contact came in from his communicator. With the static on the screen, it was difficult to make out a face, but it looked like a man. He tried fixing the connection so he could speak to the stranger.

_"Hello?! Say something if you can hear me…"_

_"HaHaHa!" *white noise*_

_"Sir?! Help me! Can you hear me?"_

_*white noise* "...hahaha! You should be thankful that you're still alive…"_

_"Who is this?!"_

_"You should recognize my voice, boy…" *laughs*_

_"GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR COVERAGE?!"_

_"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"_

_"YOU! YOU HIJACKED OUR LINE DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_"But of course! I'm the one who hijacked your line. You can't even contact with your chancellor anymore. Hahahahahahaha!"_

_"Where are you?!"_

_"Haha! You've been brought to my home, the Home of Hell!"_

_"You should be ashamed of yourself. No one in their right mind would do such a thing…"_

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line, and then Thomas remembered something—well, he never really forgot.

_"Where is Newt?! Where have you taken him?! Bring him back to me!"_

_"You want this pathetic blonde?! Then find me at the center of the island…"_

Thomas quickly hung up the conversation and he groaned madly as if he couldn't control his anger anymore. He was the one who had been hijacking communication from the headquarters and he also was the one who abducted Newt, the man he was secretly in love with. He quickly ran back from the cliff of the port and headed towards the center of the island.

"You such an insane person, George! Fucking insane…"

He took out his gun and started running faster to the island's inland. As he ran in search of George and Newt, he turned a corner and was suddenly encountered by a bunch of zombies. He stopped running and began shooting them. But he was running out of bullets.

"Fuck! My bullets are going to run out soon!" Thomas groaned again.

He shot the zombies one at a time, and they died in turn. When he ran out of bullets, he threw his gun onto the ground and started using his bare hands to defend himself.

He punched and kicked the zombies as much as he could. It seemed as if he had endless energy from the adrenaline. He encouraged his spirit to keep going so that he could save the country, and most importantly, to be with Newt.

"Newt, wait for me! I'm coming to save you."

Once he neutralized the zombies, he quickly proceeded to the middle of the island. He ran faster as he looked down at his GPS device to check his location. He had to get there before the weather started getting worse; otherwise it would be more difficult to travel.

A few minutes later, he reached an abandoned forest. When he looked back at his device, it showed that he was currently at the front of the forest. To get to the center of the island, he had to pass through, and that seemed to be about 5 kilometers. Unfortunately, it was the only way to get there and he took a step forward.

"Nothing can stop me from getting there!" Thomas kept encouraging himself.

But when he was about halfway there, he was suddenly interrupted by a male stranger in his path. The man had a lot of things and packages on him. Thomas looked suspiciously at the man and he asked him a direct question so he wouldn't be wasting time.

"Who are you?"

The stranger said, "Hehehe, you don't have to know anything about me. You are going to defeat him, right?"

Thomas was stunned. "H-How do you know about that?"

"Hehehe, you must have a lot of powerful weapons to defeat him." He put all his things on the ground and he unbuttoned his coat. Thomas was shocked when he saw a lot of bullet sets and weapons beneath the man's coat.

"Want anything from me? I'm a weapons merchant and I'm coming here directly to help you defeat him."

…...

**With George and Newt…**

George was talking with his subordinate about something. They were currently on the rooftop of a tall building that was located at the center of the island. The rooftop had been customized as an open lab for research and development. He was actually preparing another new generation of the X-Virus.

"Sir, what should we do with this sample?" asked one of George's subordinate as he showed him a syringe filled with red liquid inside.

George replied happily, "Maybe we should try it on our tester. He should understand that it's worth the research. Hahahaha!"

"Who?"

George turned around and pointed toward a blonde teenager. The blonde teen was Newt and he was tied to a chair. Unfortunately, he was unconscious and he still didn't show any response. All his shotguns have been thrown into garbage and there was no way he could reach it.

"That beautiful lad is our tester for this sample."

His subordinate passed the syringe to him with full handling. George smiled at the sample, as he was excited to use the virus to realize his main goal—to control the world. He grabbed a cup of water on the table beside him and walked closer to the unconscious Newt.

"Such a beautiful lad, but an unlucky lad…" he said softly.

He threw the water in Newt's face and suddenly the blonde woke up in shock from his unconscious. He coughed harshly and shook his face to clean off the water. Then, he looked up at George.

"G-George! W-What are you doing?!"

George laughed an evil laugh. He cupped his face harshly without mercy. He said, "Newton Isaac…you should think of yourself as the luckiest person in the world for being such a smart and handsome teen. But your handsome face will be marred soon because…you will become my 'dog' after this."

"N-NO! IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU USE ME, YOU'RE WRONG!" Newt shouted furiously.

George laughed again. Then, he showed the syringe to the blond. He asked, "Do you know what is inside this syringe?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT BLOODY LIQUID NEAR ME!"

"Haha! This is more powerful than the normal X-Virus. This is the second generation of the X-Virus. You will become an awful and horrific person once this liquid enters your bloodstream. You'll go from such a good looking face to…an ugly and horrific look."

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Unfortunately, he didn't care about the teen's words. He just asked, "Any last words before your memories disappear from your mind?"

"THOMAS! HELP ME!" Newt shouted, calling for help from his partner.

George laughed uncontrollably at Newt's words. He said sarcastically, "He can't hear you, Newt! Save your voice because you will always roar after this."

"NO!" Newt still resisted.

George got ready with the syringe, pressing it into the soft flesh at Newt's inner elbow. The blonde closed his eyes, not wanting to see him put the virus inside his body.

**BANG!**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Final Resurgence (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene became more tensed than before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY, I want to say REEAAAALLLLYYYY Sorry for the late update because I was busy making preparation for the internship this May. But I hope you won't mad at me. ^_-.
> 
> Secondly, This chapter is 'UN-BETAED' version because currently I couldn't find any Beta-Reader at the moment. So, I hope you can bear with any grammar and language mistakes. ^_^....thousand apologies.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it...

**Chapter 8-Final Resurgence (Part 2)**

**I.S.F Department Headquarters, Metro Square City.**

The I.S.F elite forces were struggling searching for solution to get back Thomas’s line so they can continued communicating with each other. The report from the IT Department said that the line had been hijacked by an individual at the area that causing them couldn’t interact with him. The members of IT department were offering help for the observation department, trying to get the contact back to him.

Teresa was a bit stressful when this sudden technical problem happened. It had distracted their conversation between her and Thomas as well as couldn’t get the latest update from him. All she could do was, standing firm and waiting for the IT technicians troubleshooting the communicator. But, she can’t wait for any longer because she needed to get the latest information instant. If the information couldn’t be traced even in a minute, it will disrupting the whole operation to save him.

“Have you all done tracing back the line?” Asked Teresa in worried.

One of the technician answered. He was Chuck and he was the head of IT Technician “Not yet, ma’am!!The line that interrupting his communicator are very stronger. We still can’t locate the address location of where the communicator being hijacked.”

Teresa got more worried, “Oh god!!We don’t have much time anymore!!The dome can’t be hold very much longer anymore.”

Along with the problem that they had, suddenly Alby and the other team members entered into the observation room and met with Teresa, which were also her friends.

Minho was very curious with the chaotic moment in the room. He tried asking her, “What’s wrong, Teresa?”

Teresa looked at them but still in a worry state. She replied sadly, “Our line suddenly being hijacked by an unidentified person and until now, it still can’t be fix because the security on that area is very strong.”

Aris observed through all the visual on the computer on top of him. He asked, “So, any latest information? At least an information before the line had been cut?”

The high chancellor nodded and replied in uncomfortable state, “The latest information that had been detected, he was being located at North Deck Island City. He said that he was being hit on the back and he fainted. When he got his conscious, he suddenly being brought there.”

“Wow, that is very far from Heron Village…” Alby simply said.

Suddenly, Teresa had an idea inside her mind, “Guys!!Let’s go to the North Deck Island and find him there. Probably he’s still there. We still can save him!!”

Minho agreed with her. He replied but in the same time he made a joke “I’m so excited to save that shank and hit him again.”

“Don’t you dare do that to him…” She laughed lightly but she was like warning him. Then, all of them began walking out from the observation room. Along the way out, she met with Chuck and she delivered a message to him,

“Chuck!! Keep trying to contact him. If it succeed, connect it to the helicopter, okay?”

Chuck saluted her as he said, “Yes, ma’am!!”

They walked out from the room and headed to the hangar. One of the I.S.F guard met with them and he gave a respectful salute. He greeted, “Ma’am!!”

“Thank god, you’re here. Contact with the workers in the hangar. Tell them to prepare a helicopter. We want to fly to North Deck Island City for urgent mission.” Ordered Teresa.

The guard nodded, “Yes, ma’am!!” He quickly ran to the hangar as he contacted the workers there, “Prepare a helicopter for Chancellor Teresa. She wants to depart to North Deck Island City in instant.”

**……**

**Back to North Deck Island City…**

The weather still showing that there were no signs the extreme rain will ended. It still raining heavily and it becoming worst gradually. The loud banging sound from the lightning were seemed increasing as the wind blew very strong. The North Deck Island was one of the districts under Republic of Metropolis. 32 percent from the district area were ports and deck terminals where 10 percent from it were completely abandoned or closed.

Back to the story, an ex-head scientist from I.S.F Department, George De’ Castellar who were being fired by Teresa, was conducting a plan to control the world as for his plan of revenge. He was a person who caused the whole catastrophic over the whole Metropolitan City and Heron Village where he spread the X-Virus to both of the areas and turning the people into zombies. Currently, he was conducting another research to proceed the plan to the climax. He created a new sample which was the second generation of the X-Virus. He claimed that with the brand new virus, his plan to control the world would be very easy.

Just now, one of his subordinate had finished the development of the second X-Virus. It was a red liquid but filled with acids and poisons. He was very happy to see one of the sample had on his own hand. But, he wanted to make sure that the virus was a complete successful. So, he used his last tester which was a human to test the effectiveness of the virus. That human was, Newt.

Newt had struggled a lot, trying to get off from being tied. But he had a chance between staying alive and being a half-dead human where the syringe containing second X-Virus a few inches from his arms.

“LET ME GO!!!” Newt yelled madly.

But George didn’t want to listen to his words. He said, “No one can save you, Newt!!You should join me rather than being the I.S.F’s dog.”

“I DON’T WANT!!” Newt yelled again.

The syringe was getting closer to Newt’s arms and he didn’t have any choice anymore unless kept going with the process and he became a zombie. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at it.

Suddenly…

**BANG!!!**

The syringe has broken, being hit by a strong force of bullet from a loud weapon. He got very shocked as he turned at front. He yelled madly, “WHO THE HELL THAT DESTROYING MY WEAPON?!!!”

A familiar male voice appeared, saying, “It’s me, George…” He appeared from behind the wall and he walked straight forward to him, encountering him without being afraid. He was Thomas and he was currently holding a long weapon yet powerful called ‘Destroyer’ Rifle.

“AHHHH!!YOU HAVE COME HERE FINALLY!!!”He said loudly, clapping his hand when Thomas managed to get to the building where they were standing currently.

Newt opened his eyes and he noticed nothing strange on his arms. He moved his arms a bit and he felt no pain but just a normal movement. He looked up to the front and…how happy he was when he saw Thomas was coming.

“THOMAS!!”Newt shouted mentioning his name.

George smiled sarcastically as he said sarcastically, “You are the most bravest person that I have ever seen before. No wonder why you joined the I.S.F Forces and becoming the head commander of the Elite Member. You should be proud to be a luckiest person.”

Thomas replied happily, “Thank you for that compliment, George. I am also want to congratulate you for being the most disgusting person in the history of the world. You are dirty, more than a person who didn’t take a shower for two days.”

“WHAT??!” George got touched with the words.

The commander continued, “Haha!!You should being ashamed with yourself. You are currently booking a ticket to your own hell. George De’ Castellar!!” He threw out his rifle afar from himself and he said again, “Today will be the last day of this chaos because I have found a sample and it will be send to the I.S.F scientists and they will create a vaccine to cure the people.”

George laughed uncontrollably. To him, it was a funny joke that he had never heard in his entire life. He tried to tease him back, “Ahh!!!What do I care about the people anyway?!!They’re just my experiment and they are just a big bunch of garbage to me.”

**…………**

“You know what, Thomas? The strong bombs have been set up on the whole building area but it connected to the whole abandoned port where you can only run out through there.” George threatened Thomas.

Thomas was very shocked with the information. He said, “What?!!!The bomb?!!!”

“Yeah!!The big and powerful bombs. It have been set up for 30 minutes and I hope you can find a way how to get out from the area quicker and faster. But, I won’t let you run away so easily because…” He plucked his fingers.

Suddenly, the floor were vibrated for a few times and it kept becoming louder. Thomas was stunned and he got no idea what it was.

George said, “Please accept the last gift from me. And goodbye!!!”He ran away together with his subordinates from the rooftop. As they leaving the rooftop, a few seconds later, the vibration were getting stronger and it could be feel very clearly on the floor.

Thomas and Newt both heard a loud footsteps on the next floor under them. They looked to their surrounding to ensure that they could ready with any possibilities. But, the footsteps were getting louder and louder.

“What’s that sound? It sounded like a monster’s footsteps.” Thomas guessed.

Suddenly, Newt shouted at him, giving a warning to him, “THOMAS!!!BEHIND YOU!!!”

Thomas turned behind instantly once he warned him. Newt had giving a correct warning when they both saw the floor was cracking badly. In a blink of eye, the floor were broken a few seconds after that and then it appeared a giant monster from the bottom floor. The monster was groaning very loud and it seemed the monster was releasing his anger to them both.

_“HUUUUUUARRRGGGHHHH!!!”_

It was a monster that been adopted by George, resulted from the X-Virus injection that had been given in a large quantity. Now, Thomas had to encounter him alone and at the same time, he had a limited time to defeat him and ran away from the area because of the bomb that had been set up for 30 minutes. Newt still being tied and he couldn’t move anywhere. Thomas didn’t have time to save him because the monster will attack him anytime.

“Thomas!!Try to defeat that bloody monster!!I know that bloody shuck will try to destroy you by encountering with that!!” Newt shouted, giving an encouragement to his partner.

Thomas replied, “I will save you once I have defeated this creature!!”

“Don’t mind me, Tommy!!!You have 30 minutes left!!” Newt said again, not realising that he was calling him ‘Tommy’.

Thomas heard him calling himself with the other name. He stumbled with the name as he wanted Newt to repeat back so he could hear clearly, “W-What?!!!Repeat that name again!!”

“DON’T GIVE A DAMN HELL ASKING ME TO REPEAT IT AGAIN!!YOU’RE WASTING TIME!!”

The monster quickly ran towards Thomas with his huge sword on his hand. He began the first move by trying to slash Thomas. But Thomas managed to dodge from being slashed. He took out his handgun and tried to shoot him. Unfortunately, it was a failure, assuming that he was invincible.

 _“HUAAAAARGGGGHHHH!!!”_ What Thomas did is just giving the monster more angry.

Thomas said to himself, “Fuck!! He’s so strong!!”

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Final Resurgence (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now or never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREAT!!!^_^ The next chapter has finished!. Thanks to LightPhyre for fixing my story and becoming my beta reader ^_^.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed...

** Chapter 9-Final Resurgence (Part 3) **

** In an abandoned building, on North Deck Island City… **

Thomas and Newt were both currently approaching a giant creature called a Monster. Actually, the Monster had been a normal human male not too long ago, but since George had injected him with the X-Virus, the man had become something ugly and disgusting. The Monster was twice the size of an average man, and his movements were unpredictable, like a wild animal. He was like the other people infected with a virus—zombie-like –and he had been ordered by George to destroy them both, especially Thomas.

"Gosh… he's so strong…" Thomas murmured, taking a deep breathe.

Newt didn't give up, and he knew that his partner couldn't, either, or they would lose this fight. "Don't give up, Thomas! We just have to kill him like we kill the others!"

The Monster took an open chance to attack Thomas by dashing towards him. It swung its huge sword and groaned as loud as the lightning that came in unison. It sounded like the anger and hatred inside the Monster's heart was firing with no limit. He sounded like he was stepping on fiery floors of hell.

"HUUUUARRRGHHHH!" The Monster could only groan, since it seemed as if the virus made humans unable to think coherently or even remember how to speak or understand a language. It swung its big sword again and slashed at Thomas with uninmaginable strength.

Thomas yelled, "Fuck! He keeps focusing on me! I don't have time to counter the attacks!"

"HUUUUUUUARRRGHHHHHHH!" The monster kept groaning.

But Newt still didn't give up. He still tried to give his friend as much support as he could. He cheered, "Thomas! You can defeat him!" He looked at the timer that had been set up in front of him. Ten minutes has elapsed and Thomas had another 20 minutes to defeat the monster. He reminded him in worry, "Twenty minutes left, Thomas!"

Thomas got a sudden shock when he heard the time. He had at least 19 minutes to kill the Monster… He had 19 minutes to save Newt…

But the Monster didn't give him any chances to end the battle. It just kept trying to attack him as if it was trying to waste time. He kept slashing at him with that big sword, and it was all Thomas could do but dodge around on the floor. He didn't expect the Monster to be that fast and strong.

…..

** Meanwhile, somewhere at sea… **

The I.S.F helicopter was currently heading to the North Deck Island where Thomas was. Both Teresa and her comrades were worried. They hoped that Thomas could make it. Instead of worrying about his condition, they wanted to help him bring the sample back to the city.

"Do you think Thomas will make it?" asked Teresa, watching the turbulent sea below.

Alby asked her back, "What do you think?"

Minho, Aris and Gally were silent and waited for an answer from their chancellor. Teresa looked at them for a while sharply. She turned back to the window and continued watching the sea. She answered,

"What will happen if Thomas can't make it?"

That answer made the rest of the people on the aircraft worried. It seemed that the answer about whether Thomas had made it was still questionable. Same as her, they had more questions than answers.

But, Teresa prayed at the same time, "But, let's hope he can make it…"

Suddenly, the pilot said to her, "Ma'am! The ship has arrived at the location, as ordered!"

"Let's hope that everything we planned won't be in vain."

…

** Back with Thomas and Newt… **

"Newt! How long you have been working as a hunter?" asked Thomas all of a sudden. He was still struggling with his fight against the Monster.

Newt shouted back, "Five years! Why do you want to know about my career?"

Thomas asked him again, "All the time you worked as a hunter, did you figure out any weaknesses on the animals you hunted?!"

The monster swung his sword again but the commander kept dodging the attacks and tried to shoot him again. He cursed madly, "Fuck you, damn Monster!"

"It's no use if I keep shooting him on the body!"

Newt looked at the timer and it showed that Thomas had ten minutes to end the fight, but the situation hadn't changed from ten minutes ago. He quickly responded to the question as he reminded him again about the time, "Try to shoot all three vital spots! His brain, heart and neck, with a shotgun, but you have to use a stronger weapon to finish him off! You only have ten minutes left! Hurry up!"

Thomas looked around the rooftop and suddenly saw a shotgun. It must have been Newt's from before, inside the garbage can. He quickly ran for it as fast as he could, rushing as he tried to keep in mind the time, because the bomb could destroy the whole area at any time. But, the Monster also did the same thing, running faster to stop him from reaching the weapon.

The Monster was too late when Thomas managed to grab the shotgun and quickly aiming towards his enemy. Without a second's hesitation, Thomas pulled the trigger and he shot it in an instant, hitting at his brain. He fired twice more, hitting the heart and neck with three single strikes. He was surprised by Newt's weapon. He felt almost as if he was holding a rare weapon that couldn't just be bought on the market.

Actually, the shotgun owned by Newt wasn't any ordinary shotgun. His shotgun contained a mechanism that could push bullets with a stronger force than an average gun. The bullets Thomas had fired had hit, straight-on, the Monster's organs in just less than 0.2 seconds each.

As expected, the Monster couldn't bear the pain when the bullet had struck through his three main vital points. He groaned loudly as if he'd gone mad, running around the rooftop floor in agony.

"You're right, Newt! That was his weakness."

Newt grinned lightly. Unfortunately, his grin didn't last long when he saw the timer,. He shouted, "NOW! FINISH HIM WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT!"

Thomas quickly ran back to where he'd put a big briefcase containing a single-shot weapon called a rocket launcher. The Monster still groaned in pain and it didn't even try to attack him anymore. With the little time that he had, Thomas quickly opened the briefcase and grabbed the rocket launcher that he'd just bought from the merchant.

"LAUNCH THE ROCKET!"

Thomas kneeled down, getting in position. He looked at the monster through the scope and ensured that he aimed at the right target. Nevertheless, Newt couldn't calm down anymore. The timer was running out.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SHOOT HIM NOW!"

BOOOOM!

…

There was a deafening silence after the explosion from the rocket launcher. The Monster has stopped moving, followed by the lightning and thunder that flashed and roared in the sky. Thomas and Newt respectively, froze at what seemed to be the end of the battle. A few seconds later, the Monster had finally been defeated. It dropped to the floor as its body rapidly began to decompose, leaving a trail of disgusting brown liquid flowing along the rooftop.

Thomas sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He put down the launcher, glad that the fight was over. "Phew, that was hard."

"That's bloody awesome, Thomas!" Newt grinned happily.

He looked at the timer and it showed 1 minutes 30 seconds remaining. Newt smiled at Thomas as his partner ran closer to him and quickly began to untie him. Unfortunately, the rope was tied tightly and it took time to untie it.

"God, it's so tight!"

In that moment, Newt knew that Thomas couldn't make it in time. So, he expected that this would be the last time between him and Thomas, his partner and…his crush. He wanted to say something but he was reluctant to express it. But, he had to brave. This was it, after all.

He spoke, "Thomas… it looks like you have to leave this place without me. You don't have much time left."

Thomas was stumbled, with a stunning reaction from himself. He couldn't believe that Newt would dare say that. Not after everything they'd done here. He strongly disagreed with him as he tried to untie the rope with more effort.

"NO!I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!I WON'T LET YOU DIE!YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Newt tried to insist, "There's no way you can untie the rope in time. You have only a minute left. Tommy… listen to me… I'm sorry for calling you that name and… I'm very happy that we met each other. Having you as a partner has been the happiest and most challenging time throughout my career as a hunter."

For the first time in Thomas life, he cried. The tears began to flow down his cheeks. He thought, 'why would he say something like that?' But, he already knew the answer. It was a sentence from a person who had gave up on their life.

"I won't leave you… never…"

Thomas had only 30 seconds to untie the rope, "But why? W-Why do you still want to save me? Even if you try, we'll both just die…"

There was a short silence, and Thomas's fingers felt numb on the rope.

"It's because….."

** To Be Continued… **


	10. Truly Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the moment where Thomas and Newt will open a new book together as a brand new person. Not just as an invidual, but...as a new couple. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 'UN-BETAED' version because currently I couldn't find any Beta-Reader at the moment. So, I hope you can bear with any grammar and language mistakes. ^_^....thousand apologies.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it...

Now everything became tensed since Thomas did not have much time left because the building will explode at no time. Just a few seconds before the bomb will denoted and destroyed the whole part of the abandoned port.

Newt still insisted him to run away, ignoring about his own life. Even though he insisted him for a few times, but unfortunately Thomas was still stubborn. Thomas encouraged himself to save him no matter what.

Newt asked madly, “Why the hell you still want to save me?!! Why, Thomas?!”

Thomas that still trying to untie him, he just ignored the question and kept untie him. However, it still didn’t shut the blonde since he really demanded for the answer. As if that he had reached at the boiling point. He knew that they both were between life and death and they have a very short time if they wanted to save themselves but a very short time if they just wanted to end up being exploded together with the building.

He asked him again where this time, his voice was groaning completely, “Thomas!! Answer me!!!”

Thomas finally answered but rather trying to move out from the point, “I want to save you, idiot!!!!!Of course you don’t want to feel dead now, do you?!!!”

Newt pulled the chair backward to make him stopped. Thomas missed the step and it made him really mad. He scolded, “WHY NEWT??!!!!”

“Because I don’t want you to waste your time with this rope. YOU ARE BELONG TO THE FORCE AND THERE’S NO WAY YOU CAN DIE!! GO AWAY!!!” Newt blasted him back.

“I said I WON’T LET YOU DIE!!! YOU WILL SAFE!!”

The hunter finally asked him the same question once again but still, very mad at him, “WHY THOMAS?!!WHY?!!”

Thomas gave up, “SHUT UP, NEWT!!” He stopped for a while. What most shocking to Newt’s sight was, Thomas cried. His eyes filled with tears as if his face was seemed very depressed. Finally, Thomas told him the truth…

“Because I don’t want you to die…I want to see you happy at all time. I’ve been waited for long enough since we’ve met for the first time. You don’t even know how much happy I am…whenever I see you. And…” The head commander sobbed even worse, letting his tears dropped on the floor, “Finally, I fall in love with you…the first person ever make my heart feel very happy.”

“I love you, Newt…I love you….” That’s the only word Thomas could express. As at the same time, the rope has finally untied.

Newt was utterly shocked with a confession that he seemed could think as ‘stupid’ but ‘melting him away’. Not even he could reply to him, he quickly grabbed Thomas’s hand and rushed faster towards the corner of the building. Gladly that there was a river besides the building. So it seemed to be a new hope to survive.

**00:03**

“Let’s jump together!!” Said Newt.

**00:02**

Thomas just nodded. They both began to jump together, plunging themselves into the river since there was the only way they can save themselves.

**00:01**

**_BLUB…BLUB…BLUB…,_** They were struggling to get up on the water because they were lacked of oxygen.

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**…..**

**Mouth of The River, Somewhere around North Deck Island,**

The rushing river that caused by the extreme rain have brought Thomas and Newt to the end of the river, where they were stuck at the low cliff at the exact place on the mouth of the river. They both climbed up as fast as they could because they were in weak state. When they made it onto the cliff, they adjusted themselves and laid down, facing the sky.

Luckily that the extreme weather has ended and the beautiful sunray replaced the environment. They could see the moving clouds very clearly as they saw a flock of birds were flying free on the sky, chirping harmoniously.

“Fuh…Fuh…we made it..” Thomas stuttered, indicating that he don’t have an enough energy to speak.

No respond from Newt and it made Thomas got very anxious. Newt was lying ‘deadly’ and no sign showed that he was conscious. “Newt!! Newt!!! Wake up!!”

He doesn’t want to see him dead. He quickly performed an emergency respiration toward his ‘not-boyfriend-yet’ for a few times but still getting the same result. Then he tried again and again but it also wasn’t work.

He realised that Newt has dead. He cried upon his chest, feeling regret about himself for failing to save the one he loved, “N-Newt…p-please don’t leave me. I…need you. I love you…I love you..” His sobs was such as a person who had lost both of parents. In this situation, he thought he had lost the special one.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cough. He quickly saw that Newt was coughing badly as the water from the river were flowed out from his mouth. He quickly helped him to stabilise his condition. He asked anxiously, “Newt, Newt…oh god, are you okay?”

The blond tried to open his eyes and he could see his boyfriend’s face, following by a sunray that filled around the background. He began smiling but had a weak smile. He just can’t hold himself longer anymore since he had used his whole energy to save himself during getting through the river. He tried lifting his hand so he can touched his face, to feel of his wet face that filled with water, sweat and tears.

“T-Tommy, I-I love you too…”

Thomas was very glad that finally, Newt has replied his love confession and eventually, they were officially being together as a lover. For the first time in the whole life, Thomas leaned down closer to Newt’s face and kissed him. He kissed him with a deep and gentle kiss that he wanted him to remember it for a long time. That was the first love, between a young commander and a young hunter. ‘Love knows no age’.

**….**

It has been 30 minutes they have been stuck on the cliff without any emergency helps. But, it was very worth to the new couple where they can spent a little moment alone together. Newt leaned his head onto Thomas’s shoulders and enjoying the moment, with their hands interwining each other.

“Thomas…” Newt called his boyfriend’s name.

“Just call me Tommy…” Thomas smiled looking at him.

Newt also smiled at the same time, feeling happy when he started to like the name. Then, he asked, “How the Metropolitan City is could be?”

“Oh, you mean..you never went there before?”

Newt nodded.

Thomas chuckled lightly as he put a gentle kiss on his forehead. He replied, “Well.. it is enormous and well-known city in the world. It has a lot of skyscrapers and tall buildings instead of the houses around the city area. The environment is very crowded but once you have got used with it, you will like it.”

The blonde asked him again, getting more curious about the city and himself, “Do you live there?”

“You’re absolutely right!! I live there and Metropolitan City is my real home. Maybe I should take you around there after this. Maybe as our first date…” Replied Thomas, joking at the same time.

Newt got blushed over the ‘date’ word. He never being in love before and it was the first time he will be having a date.

Suddenly, the communicator on Thomas’s tactical vest rang. Thomas predicted that it was a good sign that the line has going back to usual. He tried to contact Teresa back and reported his location.

_Thomas-Teresa?!!_

_Teresa-*white noise*…T-Thomas?!!Are you in the line right now?!”_

_Thomas-Teresa!!Thank god!!The line is back now!!”_

_Teresa-Thanks to your super genius friend, Thomas. By the way, are you alright?!!_

_Thomas- Like hell I am to…*laughed*…I am absolutely alright!!_

_Teresa-Stick to the communicator because we are coming to save you!!We need to detect your current location!!_

_Thomas-I’m certainly accept the command, ma’am._

**……**

**While inside the I.S.F Helicopter…**

Teresa and her comrades were still trying to detect Thomas’s current location but it still didn’t show the alert yet. But they kept trying and they still kept Thomas in contact so the search could be easier.

“Stick to the communicator, Thomas!!” Ordered Teresa to Thomas through the communicator.

Alby asked, “He must be somewhere around the area. He was not far from here since the building had been exploded just now.”

Minho agreed, “Maybe he jumped off to the river and he had being brought to another place. Who knows?”

Aris and Gally were just nodded, as they have to accept the probabilities that both of them made. Maybe they were right or maybe otherwise. They can just hope and prayed that Thomas can be found quickly and returned back to the headquarters.

15 minutes has elapsed and the helicopter still searching around the whole building area that have been destroyed due to the explosion. Both of the pilots were controlling the steer as they both looked around them to see whether they noticed something moving on the land.

Finally, one of the pilots seen something moving on the small cliff near at the mouth of the river. With a strong evidence that it was really moving, the radar that linked to Thomas’s communicator have detected something at the same spot. He reported it to Teresa,

“Ma’am!!I think we have found him!!He’s at the small cliff at front of us!!”

Teresa wanted a real confirmation, “Are you sure that you found him?”

Another pilot nodded as he replied, pointing his finger towards the radar, “Positive, ma’am!!The radar show the same detection at the same exact spot!!”

“Let’s go save him!!Get closer to him!!”

**…..**

**Back at the couple…**

Thomas and Newt were still stuck on the cliff without any help for about half an hour. They were just sitting there for a long time and during the whole thirty minutes, they couldn’t see any saviour coming. Everything was empty and silenced.

Despite of being alone, it had gave Thomas and Newt an advantage. An opportunity that seemed to be very precious for them that they doesn’t want to lose it. That was spending time alone together under peaceful moment.

Thomas and Newt both were not moving and their eyes were closed, as if they were currently sleeping. After a long journey that they had, it were really tired and their energy were about like a fuel tank that became nearly empty.

_“Thomassssss!!!”_

Thomas stumbled a bit, hearing someone mentioning his name. He quickly looked around him and he saw no one around. A few seconds later, he heard a sound of helicopter was coming and it was getting closer. Finally, when he looked up to the sky, he saw a helicopter was currently coming towards him. He also heard the same voice, who mentioning his name for once again.

_“Thomassssss!!!”_

Thomas smiled widely when he recognised the helicopter. It was a helicopter from the I.S.F Department and they finally found him. He quickly waved his hand as high as he could, responding the name loudly,

“Heeeeeeey!!!!I’m here!!”

Then, he looked at Newt, who was still sleeping on his shoulder. He tried to wake him up, “Newt…Newt…wake up. The help has arrived…”

Newt began to open his eyes and he woke up from a short sleep. He got up and he instantly saw a helicopter was coming closer. He glad that the hope wasn’t disappoint him and his boyfriend. He knew that the help will come very soon and here it was!!

Once the helicopter landed down for about few inches above the river, Teresa and the team quickly jumped out of the vehicle and quickly met with Thomas. Teresa hugged him tightly, showing that she was very worried about him.

“Are you alright, Thomas?” Asked Teresa happily.

Thomas nodded as he replied, “I’m absolutely fine, Teresa. I have completed the mission and…” He handed a small pouch bag to her. It was a bag containing a sample of the X-Virus. He continued, “This is the sample and get ready to return the city back to usual…”

Alby congratulated him, patted him hardly on his shoulder, “Congratulations, Thomas!!Mission accomplished…”

Minho also didn’t miss the opportunity to congratulate him, “With those shanks that have been defeated, you have did a great and excellent job!! Good for you, Thomas!!”

Newt just giggled lightly behind his boyfriend, feeling happy with the praises that he got from his team mates. Suddenly, he coughed lightly and it made them turned their looks towards him. They were really curious to know who Thomas had brought with. They wanted to know,

“Thomas, who is he? Is he…your friend?” Asked Gally curiously.

Thomas looked at him and gave a wide smile and a slight nod. Newt knew that signal and he decided to keep going with the story,

“Hello, guys. I am Newton Isaac or just call me Newt. I’m from Heron Village and I’m worked as a hunter. I met Thomas for the first time during the first encounter with the zombies and we’re have becoming a partner.” Newt introduced himself.

But Thomas didn’t satisfy with the answer. He added more, holding his hand tightly, “And he’s not just my friend. He is…my boyfriend.”

The rest were gasping in shock, especially Teresa herself. She was dumbfounded as if she heard a news that the world will going to end. She was not expected that he just came to the village for just a mission, but he also had found a lover who was also from the same village. And most shockingly, he’s in love with a male, a male teenager.

But, she accepted the news happily. Nevertheless, she also thought that it was his time to find a love life for his own happiness. She was very happy to see him with his new boyfriend.

“Congratulations, Thomas!!” Gally was the first person to congratulate him. Then it followed by Teresa and Alby. But not for Minho, he was a bit angry with him as if, he was actually jealous with him. He not angry actually, just his expression was like a mad person.

Thomas exposed more about his new boyfriend with detail, “Umm, Newt has an amazing ability. And I thought that it would be a great idea if he became part of us.”

“What kind of ability that he had?” Asked Teresa.

Newt just smiling along the conversations. Thomas answered, “You need to see by yourself and you will know his real ability. But we need to test him at the simulating training room.”

“You bet it….” Teresa nodded and agreed with his suggestion.

**………..**

All of them climbed up on the helicopter and they flew back to the ship that has waiting for them at the middle of the sea. Now, they were currently leaving the island and it was the time to cure the people and returned back the crowded city to usual.

Thomas saw Newt was staring at the windows. He smiled widely as he held his hand and gripped it tightly. Newt looked at him and returned the smile. Thomas quickly leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. He said,

“I love you, Newt…”

Newt returned back the confession, “I love you too, Tommy..”

 

**Wait!!There will be an EPILOGUE!!**

**Stay tuned… :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an EPILOGUE....or,...not? ^_-


	11. Epilogue - Welcome to Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was having a test to determine whether he'll pass or not. It depends on the test...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY....
> 
> After a long time working with this story, finally it reach towards the final chapter. ^_^.  
> I'm glad that this story has found it's ending.
> 
> Thank you to all readers for supporting this story so far ^_^. And thousand thanks to my Beta Readers - J Maris Medina, LightPhyre, ShmabbyTheStrange and DrizzleStream7008 for helping me fixing some of my chapters.

**_Epilogue-Welcome to Your New Home…_ **

**_I.S.F Department, Simulation Training Hall…_ **

….

**_"Ready for the training challenge…"_ **

"Heh, this is bloody simple for me. Bring it on!"

**_"Ready your weapons.."_ **

"Just skip to the challenge! Bloody hell!"

**_"The training challenge will begin in 4…3…"_ **

"This is what I want..." The blond was smiling brightly, knowing that the challenge that will be held was very easy to handle. He quickly grabbed his favourite shotgun from his back and started reloading the bullets as quick as a running leopard.

He was wearing a black undershirt, black shoulder strap, waist belt with two gun pouches, black skinny trousers, black boots with a melee blade attached.

**_"2….1…."_ **

"Let's rock and roll…" He posed himself with a swagger, slanting the shotgun on his shoulder as he sighed lightly.

**_"The training has begun…"_ **

The training began as the human holographs appeared from every direction. They were running very fast toward the blond. The blond stayed calm and he wasn't afraid of any possibilities upcoming.

"Bullocks, this is so simple!"

He shot the holographs with many shooting styles, and, quite amazingly, he shot them without aiming the targets and simply shot them straight it away. But the bullets stayed straight, striking all the holographs that had appeared. Sometimes, he made a lot of shooting combos, like shooting three with one shot.

The training had been conducted for about 10 minutes but the training hadn't ended yet. The I.S.F chancellor, Teresa, and her top comrades were watching him from the backdoor, observing him conducting the training. Teresa and the others were very amazed and astonished with the extraordinary ability that the blond had. Including the head commander himself, Thomas.

"Wow, extraordinary," Teresa praised.

Minho agreed with her, adding, "I've never seen a person that can shoot without aiming at the target. He's just using his instinct."

Alby exclaimed, "He's only the one in this world…"

Gally looked at Thomas, who was still watching the training. He patted his shoulder as he said, "You're lucky to have him in your life."

Thomas blushed lightly, feeling shy from the compliment from Gally. Everyone was looking at him happily. Thomas scratched his back softly as he chuckled. He replied, "Umm, t-thank you, Gally. I couldn't believe that I can be together with him. It was just a coincidence and we had suddenly met during that time."

Teresa nodded agreeing with Thomas. She simply said, "Maybe, it was his destiny to become a hunter. And, also, to be with you."

Thomas also nodded, "I…I am totally speechless…"

…

**_"Get ready for the final wave…"_ **

The blond slanted his shotgun on his shoulder as he proudly said, "Come on! Bring your bloody holograms to me!"

Suddenly, without being expected, the holograms were appeared from any directions at the same time, simultaneously. The blond was smiling widely and he doesn't show any negative expressions, whether fear or shock. He laughed cheerfully as he shook his head. It seemed like he was proud.

"Is this that all you got?!"

He put his shotgun on his back. It made Teresa and the others, including Thomas, shocked with his sudden action. Teresa was very curious, a thousand questions lingering inside her mind.

"Does he want to fight them with his bare hands? It won't work…" Asked Teresa, curious.

Thomas also was curious with him, "I also don't think that bare hands can defeat them."

The blond grabbed his mini shotgun on his waist and readied his weapon. But he didn't shoot as the enemies were getting closer to him. Teresa had a bad reaction to this, "I think he will fail this training…"

Thomas whispered into his heart, feeling afraid for his boyfriend, "What are you doing, Newt?! You're digging your own grave!"

The blond, Newt, or Newton Isaac. He came from Heron Village and he worked as a hunter. He met Thomas during the encounter with zombies and they both started to continue the journey together. After that, they both were falling in love and now, they were lovers and boyfriends. 

Back to the training. Newt was smiling very widely as if he wasn't afraid of the possibilities. He sighed lightly as he threw out his mini shotgun. The shotgun bounced back to his hand and in an instant, he pulled the trigger mercilessly. The bullet unleashed and it shattered brutally. The shattered bullets were blazing miraculously. It struck the enemies at the same time.

**_"Training has ended, you have accomplished the task. Congratulations!"_ **

He put back his mini shotgun back in his pouch on his waist. He closed his eyes and smiled proudly. Suddenly, Teresa and the others approached from the backdoor. They congratulated him with a small celebration.

"Congratulations, Newton! You have passed the training," praised Teresa, cheerfully.

Minho added, "And you know, what? We have decided that you will become part of our squad. Welcome to the Elite Squad of the I.S.F Department. Now, you are the leader of the shooting squad."

Newt was happy with the promotion that he just got. He was more happy when he realized that he was promoted to become a leader of the shooting squad automatically without any other appointments. He was glad with the achievement that he had so far.

"Thank you, sir! It is very honorable for me to lead the high-ranked team, especially in shooting. Thank you very much!"

Teresa said, "And someone is very happy and proud with you." She looked at Thomas as she nodded happily. She continued by asking him, "Maybe you have something to say to your boyfriend?"

Thomas nodded. He stepped forward, facing his boyfriend with a happy expression on his face. He was very excited to tell him of what he wanted to say. He hugged him tightly and he nuzzled his face deeply into his shoulder.

He whispered, "You're…really great, Newt. I am very proud to see you with your outstanding ability in here. You are the most amazing person that I ever seen in my whole life. And…"

Newt whispered back, "What is it, Tommy?"

Thomas continued as he had cheerful tears on his cheeks, "I'm very happy…to be together with you. I love you, Newt."

Newt pushed him lightly as he stared sharply towards his tearful face. He smiled brightly as wide as he could. Then, he began kissing him, deeper and lovingly. Thomas returned back the kisses with eager and force that he had never kissed someone in his whole life.

"Tommy, you're the one that changed me and my whole life. Thank you for everything, for what you did to me," replied Newt softly, like a breeze flowing through his ears.

The others applauded as the couple hugged each other again with a strong bond that could never break….

…..

**"Newt…."**

**"Yes, Tommy?"**

**"Welcome to your new home."**

**"I will always be together with you, love…forever."**

**"I love you, Newt."**

**"Same way as I feel to you, Tommy."**

**The End….**

....

**A/N-Well, this story is actually not complete yet…**

**The plot is still going on and more exciting chapter will coming soon..**

**So, there will be a SEASON 2…**

**Stay Tuned and…thank you for reading this story…:) :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE THERE WILL BE A SEASON 2 ^_^
> 
> Stay Tuned... ^_^


End file.
